Largo Winch, super héros ?
by Lychee
Summary: Largo Winch. Slash. Les méchants mégalomaniaques et déments existent réellement, sisi...


Titre : Largo Winch, super héros ?

Auteur : Lychee

Fandom : Largo Winch (BD) ; se situe quelque part après le tome 14

Rating : PG-13

Pairing : Simon/Largo

Longueur : 2000 mots

Disclaimer : blabla ; pas à moi.

Résumé : les méchants maniaques et fêlés existent réellement. Si-si.

oOo

L'homme éclata d'un rire supposément diabolique et cruel.

- Alors, Winch, lequel vas-tu choisir de sauver ? Ton meilleur ami, ton camarade de toujours, ou bien la femme de ta vie ?

A côté de Largo, Silky eut un reniflement ironique.

- Si tu veux mon avis, patron, ce gars a trop regardé Spiderman.

Malgré son ton méprisant, Largo pouvait ressentir la peur qu'elle éprouvait. Il fallait dire que, malgré le nombre impressionnant de situations catastrophiques auxquelles ils avaient fait face, celle-ci se trouvait être particulièrement catastrophique. L'homme – Baxter – un informaticien employé par le groupe Winch, avait essayé de hacker les comptes de la branche Aéronautique. Grillé par une sombre affaire de pots de vin qui n'avaient, ironiquement, rien à voir avec lui, il avait sur le coup perdu son contrat, 100 000 dollars, la virginité de son casier judiciaire, et visiblement un ou deux boulons. Pour l'heure, à la suite de quelques évènements que Largo n'avait pas vraiment le temps de mette au clair pour l'instant, il se tenait au centre d'un vieux hangar en périphérie de New York, le doigt au-dessus de la touche "enter" d'un vieil ordinateur. Sur sa gauche, Jessie se balançait au bout d'un câble au-dessus d'un bassin d'acide. Sur sa droite, Simon se balançait au bout d'un câble au-dessus d'un bassin d'acide. Les crochets soutenant les deux câbles se trouvant reliés, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avec l'ordinateur.

- Lequel des deux vas-tu faire mourir, Winch ? continuait Baxter en roulant des yeux. Lequel entendras-tu hurler dans tes cauchemars ?

Largo grinça des dents. En effet, on aurait pu se croire dans un mauvais film de série B. Il aurait zappé en tombant dessus à la télévision. Sauf que l'acide était réel. Jessie était réel. Et Simon était réel.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, patron ? demanda Silky d'une voix neutre.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Winch ? cria le taré avec un rire strident. (Largo se promit que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il terminerait par lui réduire la tête, crâne compris, en marmelade.) Est-ce qu'on balance les deux dans la soupe, hein ?

Largo regarda Jessie, qui le regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Il sentait son cœur battre, et il sentait son estomac se contracter d'impuissance. Son sang battait à ses oreilles et il ne pouvait plus respirer. Puis il regarda Simon, qui gigotait vainement en grommelant. Son ami lui adressa un sourire goguenard (mais la sueur ruisselait sur son visage).

- Les dames d'abord, Larg.

- Hey ! C'était ma réplique ! cria Baxter.

Largo l'entendit à peine. Il pensait à Freddy qui était à des milliers de kilomètres de là. A Penny qui ignorait tout et devait être en train de classer son courrier dans son bureau. A Sullivan, ou même à Cochrane, qui n'étaient au courant de rien. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de prévenir la police cette fois. La cavalerie n'arriverait pas.

-Baxter, commença-t-il.

- La ferme, Winch ! Je suis fichu, de toutes façons, et par ta faute ! Que je tue ou que j'épargne ta petite copine et ton ami n'y changera rien ! Mais je veux être certain que tu regretteras ça toute ta vie, Winch, ajouta-t-il avec un calme qui était bien plus terrifiant que ses hurlements précédents. Maintenant, dis-moi lequel j'épargne. Non, encore mieux, dis-moi lequel je sacrifie, corrigea-t-il calmement.

- Tu tueras les deux, dit Largo.

- Non. Ce serait trop facile pour ta conscience, le contredit Baxter.

Il n'en tuerait qu'un, comprit Largo.

Il déglutit. Le silence s'éternisa. Silky, à son côté, se tenait immobile, tendue à mourir. Baxter le regardait tranquillement en souriant. Simon et Jessie se tenaient immobiles, sans prononcer un mot.

Largo avait dépassé le stade de la rage, il avait juste immensément peur.

Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer un nom, Baxter se redressa et poussa une exclamation. Son choix, prononcé d'une voix faible, fut perdu – sauf peut-être pour Silky, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui prêter attention.

- Oh, et la clé USB ? Files-moi d'abord la clé USB, Winch.

Largo cligna des yeux, surpris, puis fouilla distraitement dans sa poche. La clé USB avec les données trafiquées des comptes Aéronautiques. Une preuve importante. Bien entendu que Baxter la réclamerait. Il s'avança pour la lui donner. Le bureau où reposait l'ordinateur était trop large pour qu'il tente d'atteindre ce salaud. Qui le contemplait, grimaçant, le doigt toujours au-dessus de son clavier.

C'était un vieil ordinateur, un fixe, sans batterie. Une rallonge s'étirait à travers le hangar pour se connecter à une prise murale, plus loin.

Largo lança la clé en direction de Baxter, puis plongea au sol pour débrancher cet enfoiré d'ordinateur.

oOo

- Ah aaaah, on l'a encore fait, mon p'tit pote !

Ils l'avaient encore fait. Baxter, surpris, avait levé les mains, Largo avait coupé l'ordinateur, et Jessie et Simon n'étaient pas tombés "dans la soupe".

Ensuite, immobilisation du méchant, libération des prisonnier, police, explications, blabla. Ils étaient finalement réunis au sommet de son gratte-ciel personnel, dans ses appartements. Simon était vautré sur le canapé, un verre de whisky à la main. Jessie était assise dans un fauteuil, encore tremblante et souriant faiblement. Largo avait toujours la sensation de flotter dans un autre monde. Il sentait le regard de Silky, qui les regardait tous l'un après l'autre.

Oui, ils l'avaient encore fait. Mais Largo ignorait s'ils le feraient encore la prochaine fois.

Et il voyait dans les yeux de Silky qu'en effet, elle l'avait entendu tout à l'heure, dans le hangar.

oOo

Jessie vint le voir une semaine plus tard. Il pensait qu'elle aurait pris un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir. Le choc avait dû être plus rude qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Il s'excusa, mais n'essaya pas de la retenir. Elle lui dit qu'il n'y avait rien à excuser, mais ne lui donna aucune indication qu'il avait une chance de la garder. Elle était jeune, talentueuse, renommée ; il comprenait qu'elle n'ait pas envie de risquer sa vie avec un homme qui ne l'épouserait jamais. Il était jeune, riche, occupé ; elle comprenait qu'il ne ferait pas de sacrifices juste pour elle. Ils se séparèrent en souriant, un peu émus, mais sans se briser le cœur.

Il se retrouva, une fois de plus, seul en haut de son gratte-ciel.

oOo

Simon passa le voir encore une semaine plus tard. Contrairement à Jessie, il semblait égal à lui-même, tout sourire canaille et humour douteux. Exactement ce dont avait besoin Largo pour retrouver le sourire. Simon insista pour le sortir un peu, et ils partirent joyeusement dans le but avoué de se torcher la tronche. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots à propos Baxter, mais à aucun moment le visage de Simon ne s'était assombri à son évocation. Au contraire, il avait plaisanté sur ce qu'il considérait comme leur "dernière petite aventure". C'était quelque chose que Largo adorait chez Simon – qui l'exaspérait un peu aussi.

- En plus, ajouta son ami, la scène terrible du meilleur ami et de la fiancée, c'est dans Batman, pas dans Spiderman.

- Et je suppose que Batman sauve les deux ?

- Ca ne doit pas être trop difficile, finalement, même toi tu y arrives !

Largo perdit le compte des verres ingurgités au bout du quatrième bar.

Il se réveilla avec une gueule de bois carabinée, ce qui n'était pas si inhabituel quand il sortait avec Simon. Grognant, il parvint à se redresser légèrement, et déduisit, à la vue des posters présentant des demoiselles peu habillées, qu'il était chez son ami. Toujours mieux que le commissariat. Dieu, il puait l'alcool et le tabac.

Quelqu'un bougea, sur le lit à côté de lui, et se colla contre son dos. Largo soupira et entreprit de se retourner, espérant qu'ils n'avaient pas ramené de conquêtes à la suite de leur tournée. Il ne se sentait pas d'affronter ça.

Mais il s'agissait juste de Simon qui, tout aussi habillé que lui, ronflait légèrement, un oreiller sous le bras. Largo resta un long moment à le contempler. Il le contempla, en fait, pendant au moins une heure, jusqu'à ce que Simon ouvre les yeux et pousse un énorme bâillement.

- 'lut, Largo.

- Salut, dit Largo en souriant.

- Tu te sens d'aller jusqu'à la salle de bain chercher de l'aspirine ? grommela le brun.

- Certainement pas, dit Largo en se massant les yeux.

- Moi non plus. Regarde sur la table de nuit, y'en a peut-être qui traîne.

Ils gobèrent chacun un cachet, puis restèrent allongés, à regarder le plafond. La cuisse de Simon était collée contre le sienne, et il trouvait ça agréable.

- Quelle cuite, marmonna son ami.

- Mmmg.

Simon se tourna vers lui et appuya son menton contre son épaule. C'était un geste assez intime, mais compréhensible de la part d'un ami souhaitant lui remonter le moral.

- Je suis désolé pour Jessie. C'est une chic fille.

Largo haussa les épaules, la tête de son ami accompagnant son mouvement.

- Je sais. Mais je lui fais confiance, elle trouvera quelqu'un de bien.

- Et toi ?

La question le surprit un peu.

- On verra bien, dit-il philosophiquement.

- Larg ?

- Mmh ?

- Silky m'a dit ce que tu avais dit. Tu sais, avec Baxter.

Largo se raidit, mais Simon ne semblait pas s'éloigner de lui.

- Je ne veux pas en reparler, dit-il. C'était horrible d'avoir à choisir.

Il l'avoua tranquillement. Simon et lui se cachaient peu de choses. On cache peu de choses à l'ami avec qui on doit régulièrement se sauver la vie.

- Mais tu m'as choisi.

- Mmh.

Oui, il avait choisi Simon. Il avait murmuré "Jessie", se détestant de toutes ses forces, attendant de la voir chuter… Il ne se le serait jamais pardonné, et même si Simon, lui, lui avait pardonné, il n'aurait jamais pu, par la suite, le regarder en face. Ils avaient tous eu beaucoup de chance.

- Merci.

Simon se rapprocha de lui et passa son bras autour du torse de son ami, appuyant sa joue contre son épaule. Puis il resta un long moment silencieux, et Largo se demanda s'il ne s'était pas rendormi.

- Larg ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur le sexe et la gueule de bois ?

Largo fronça les sourcils – ce qui faisait, dans son état, un mal de chien – et s'apprêta à lui répliquer qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'aller accoster une fille juste dans le but de –

La main de Simon se déplaça un peu plus bas.

- Ca fait super longtemps que j'ai pas fait ça avec un gars, remarqua celui-ci d'une voix distraite.

Largo répondit par quelque chose comme "gnh", mais se tut quand Simon commença à l'embrasser.

Arrête de penser, lui intima une partie de son cerveau tandis que ses doigts se refermaient sur les triceps musclés de son ami.

- Je n'ai _jamais_ fait ça avec un gars, remarqua-t-il quand ils se séparèrent – trois bonnes minutes après.

Simon eut un grand sourire de pirate.

- Super, dit-il.

FIN.


End file.
